finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 24
Herzlich willkommen zurück, liebe Landstreicher. In diesem Part werden wir den netten Turm durchqueren und somit auch ein paar Missionen erfüllen, weil es ohne sie kein Weiterkommen gibt. Dennoch werde ich sie später im Missionspart nochmal erläutern, der Vollständigkeit wegen. Also denn, los geht’s! Die Prüfung der Steinwächter Drinnen hören die L‘Cie ein Geräusch, welche von den Statuen dort stammen. Fang versteht als einzige, was die Steinviecher sagen: die L‘Cie sollen verschwinden. Sie wollen aber nicht gehen, da dies der einzige Weg nach Oerba ist. Dann offenbart die Statue, dass sie die anderen Statuen suchen sollen, damit der Weg frei wird. Der Turm verändert sich eben ein wenig und ein Aufzug erscheint. Bevor ihr diesen nutzt, solltet ihr euch aber noch ein wenig umsehen, da es 3 Schätze abzustauben gibt: 4721 Gil, 12 Reißzähne und eine Blitzschildkreole. Mit dem Aufzug könnt ihr dann in die 2. Ebene. Dahaka, der Fal‘Cie, greift nun die L‘Cie an und setzt somit Flammen in den Weg, weshalb ihr euch durch das eben errichtete Loch schleichen müsst. Dahaka zischt ab und wir müssen nun die eben genannten Missionen erfülle. Untersucht also die Statue, um die 1. Mission des Turms zu starten. ---- right Mission 21 - Geschmeidige Materie *Ziel: Gigatine *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 2. Ebene *Klasse: C *Belohnung: Vitalitätsschärpe Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Gigatine. Findet und strafet sie. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. Um zum Ziel zu kommen, müsst ihr den linken Weg nehmen, falls ihr diesen aber nicht findet, so schaut auf die Karte… Euer Ziel ist der große eklige Pudding da. Ihr könnt allerdings leicht einen Präventivschlag ausführen, um dann in einem Schock mit Sturmkommando die 679140 TP wegzukriegen. Nach dem Kampf winken noch 2900 KP. ---- Wie ihr seht, bekommt der Steinkrieger nun ein Schwert. Dies passiert nun noch 5 weitere Male, also nach Abschluss einer Mission. Die nächste ist übrigens im selben Raum, in dem ihr euch befindet, also beginnt sie sogleich. ---- right Mission 22 - Unzerbrechlicher Krieger *Ziel: Phalangit *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 2. Ebene *Klasse: C *Belohnung: 3 Teilchenbeschleuniger Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Phalangit. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. Schaut wieder auf die Karte und folgt einfach dem Weg, bis ihr angekommen seit. Wenn mans so nimmt, is es nur die entgegengesetzte Richtung von gerade. Nutzt auch hier wieder nen Präventivschlag und versucht, zuerst den Phalangit und seine 270000 TP auszuschalten, mit Blitzschlag oder Sturmkommando sollte es gehen. Die Helferlein könnt ihr im Nachhinein besiegen, da die nicht gerade sooo schwer sind. Geht der Schockzustand fort, so nutzt Blitzschlag, um die Robos erneut zu schocken. Solltet ihr Heilung benötigen, wechselt eben zu Grüne Front. Habt ihr es geschafft, gibt’s 3850 KP. ---- Auch jetzt ist die Mission wieder im selben Raum, also nehmt sie an. ---- right Mission 23 - Kriechender Panzer *Ziel: Grangatch *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 2. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Weigandenreif Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Grangatch. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. Grangatch befindet sich einen Raum weiter, also in dem, in welchem ihr die erste Mission angenommen habt. Nutzt auch hier wieder einen Präventivschlag und nutzt Sturmkommando im Schock. Sollte der eine Schockzustand nicht reichen, so killt die letzten von den 242550 TP mit Blitzschlag. Am Ende winken 2700 KP. ---- Alle Statuen erheben nun ihre Schwerter und nutzen eine mysteriöse Kraft, sodass die Flammen erlöschen und der Weg frei wird. Den Weigandenreif, den ihr bekommen habt, solltet ihr Light geben und ihren Streiterreif könnt ihr ruhig ins Inventar stecken. Nutzt nun den freien Weg, um Dahaka wiederzusehen. Die L‘Cie werden jedoch von den Statuen beschützt und schon verliert Dahaka einen Teil seines Schweifes. Dahaka flieht wieder und die Statuen lösen sich auf- Geht weiter, aber betretet noch nicht den Raum, da ihr ein paar Meter weiter noch 5 Zündkerzen findet. Begebt euch nun in den Raum und stapft die Treppen hoch, in die 3. Ebene. Mitten auf der Treppe liegt aber noch der Sturzgeier für Hope, welchen ihr nich wirklich anlegen müsst. Geht nun zur Statue, welche da so n bissl rumsteht. Sie dreht den Turm, sodass der Zentralaufzug jetzt die 4. Ebene erreichen kann. Geht aus dem Raum raus und sammelt rechts eben die 2 Metallbänder ein. Stakst nun zum Aufzug, welcher erscheint, sobald ihr durch den Schleier tretet *Hochzeitsmelodie summ* Fahrt also hoch in die Ebene und dreht euch ers um, wo ihr einen Sturmring findet. Ihr könnt ihn auch erst gleich einsammeln, aber er gilt für mich, als Walkthrough-Schreiberin, zur Orientierungshilfe. Geht ihr am Speicherpunkt raus, so sammelt eben die 2 Glaskugeln. Begebt euch nun in den Raum auf der Speicherpunkt-Seite und nehmt den Aufzug in die 5. Ebene, wo ihr links rausgeht, um 9 Banko-Knochen zu kriegen. Nun könnt ihr zur Statue gehen und die 4. Turm-Mission machen. ---- right Mission 24 - Stachel der Ewigkeit *Ziel: Mushu Fushu *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 5. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: 6 Mondblumensamen Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Mushu Fushu. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. Das Ziel ist passenderweise im selben Raum, sodass man nichtmal weit laufen muss. Das Viech besitzt 121275 TP und zwei Helferleinchen, die ihr als erstes platt machen solltet, was mit Sturmkommando recht einfach ist. Zum Heilen solltet ihr Grüne Front nutzen und sobald Mushu Fushu allein ist, so setzt auf Blitzschlag, um ihn zu schocken. Im Schock wechselt ihr dann wieder zu Sturmkommando und haut gnadenlos drauf. Gibt sogar nette 6000 KP. ---- Mit dem Fahrstuhl solltet ihr wieder runter und jetzt in den Raum, vor welchem ihr den Sturmring findet/gefunden habt. In diesem Raum tauchen erstmalig seit langem wieder Cie‘th auf, aber die sind nicht wirklich schwer. Zudem findet ihr dort 2 Regenbogenketten und einen Fahrstuhl. Mit letzterem könnt ihr in die 6. Ebene fahren, wo ihr die nächste Mission findet. ---- right Mission 25 - Fluch des Geistes *Ziel: Vetala *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 5. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Kobalt Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von Vetala. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. Stapft eben aus dem Raum raus und begebt euch in den nächsten. Untersucht nun die Statue, welche wieder den Turm dreht, um einen neuen Raum begehbar zu machen. Geht aber erstmal aus dem jetzigen raus und den Weg entlang. Beachtet den ersten Raum nicht und sammelt die 4 Kummertränen und den Helios ein, welcher Snow gerade eher unnütz ist. Geht die Treppe runter und dort findet ihr auch schon den Cie‘th. Schockt ihn mit Blitzschlag und greift dann ohne Gnade mit Sturmkommando an, um seine 480249 TP schnell loszuwerden. Es gibt zur Belohnung 3000 KP. ---- Im selben Raum findet ihr auch noch nen Analysator. Begebt euch nun in den nächsten, wo ihr die letzte Mission des Turms findet. ---- right Mission 26 - Aufschrei der Trauer *Ziel: Penanggalan *Ort: Taejin-Turm: 6. Ebene *Klasse: B *Belohnung: Diamantreif Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Penanggalan. Findet und strafet es. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. Geht zurück in den letzten Raum und stapft dann die Treppe hoch, um in die 6. Ebene zu kommen. Schaut dort auf die Karte und geht in den Raum des Ziels. Besiegt erst alle Chonchons, da die in kurzer Zeit weg sind und einfach lästige Fliegen sind. Die 252252 TP von Penanggalan kriegt ihr mit Sturmkommando weg. Solltet ihr Heilung benötigen, so nutzt eben Grüne Front, aber eigentlich solltet ihr schnell die 6100 KP kriegen. ---- Nun habt ihr alle 6 Missionen dieses Turms geschafft und ihr könnt zurück in die 5. Ebene zum Zielort latschen. Wieder einmal kommt Dahaka zu uns und wieder einmal werden die L‘Cie beschützt und Dahaka isn Stück kürzer, und flieht mal wieder. Die Statue deutet den Weg und verschwindet wieder. Lauft also zur Statue und untersucht sie, damit der Turm wieder gedreht wird und der zentrale Aufzug die 6. Ebene erreichen kann. Lauft nun also zum Ziel und nutzt den Aufzug in die 4. Ebene, wodurch ihr zum zentralen Aufzug kommt, welcher euch halt in die 6. Ebene bringt. Dort findet ihr im ersten Raum noch 8 Unheilstränen und einen Erdring. Nun solltet ihr den Aufzug in die Aszendentalebene nehmen… Wasn doofes Wort… Jetzt ist er endgültig erledigt! Stapft nun erstmal ne Runde im Kreis, aber bitte, bitte, geht noch nicht in die Mitte. Sammelt zuvor halt noch die 2 Eisschildkreolen und das Äthernikum ein. Setzt nun Subsidien ein, falls ihr welche habt, und geht erst dann in die Mitte. Sie werden nach oben gefahren, wo Dahaka wieder erscheint. Dieses Mal hilft uns jedoch keine Steinstatue, denn Dahaka wechselt in ne gefährliche Form und is wohl nich so geschwächt, wie er scheint… also denn, it‘s bosstime! Nach dem Kampf löst sich Dahaka auf und sowohl Aufzug als auch ne Statue erscheinen. Die Statue bedankt sich bei den L‘Cie, da sie den Turm nun wieder für sich haben und frei sind. Der Steinwächter haut wieder ab und Fang & Vanille beschreiben Oerba als wundertolle bunte Landschaft. Doch irgendwie scheint Oerba nicht mehr ganz so schön… Es ist ganz farblos und weiß, was Vanille nun auch mit eigenen Augen sieht. Dennoch will keiner aufgeben, sie sind schließlich schon so weit gekommen. Schaut euch nun die Statue an, die ihr seht. Vor dem Kampf konntet ihr nix mit ihr anfangen, aber jetzt könnt ihr sie untersuchen, sodass er den Weg in die 7. Ebene freigibt. Dort findet ihr eine weitere Statue, welche den Turm nochma dreht und ihr nun im Gang die Sammlerseele findet, welche eines der besten Accessoires darstellt. Geht nun zurück zur Aszendentalebene und nehmt den anderen Aufzug. Lasst euch nun ganz bequem nach Oerba fahren… Was ne schwere Geburt… Der Part war ja mal richtig lang… Aber immerhin is alles wichtige drin und wir haben noch nen Fal‘Cie vermöbelt. Wie es nun in Oerba weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part. Aber so viel steht fest: wir werden auf alte Bekannte treffen. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern